


The Soul Plain

by kraftergirl3290



Category: Black Panther (2018), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chadwick Boseman Tribute, Tributes, a version of 'The Five People You Meet In Hevean'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraftergirl3290/pseuds/kraftergirl3290
Summary: A bright soul left the earth plain too soon after a long hard fought battle with cancer.  This is my tribute for a man helped to tell inspirational stories for the generations that that remembered them and so the next generation could see names on a page as people.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Soul Plain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thought could have happen when Chadwick Boseman got to a version of haven.

**The Soul Plain**

The pressure on his hand changes as he lets go, unable to fight anymore. He’s given it all that he could for the past four years. Fighting this disease while breathing life into a character that means so much to so many…

“Chadwick.”

He opens his eyes, surprised to find himself standing. He looks around in awe, briefly remembering that he’s seen this place before. Only this is the first time that he’s actually standing on the Ancestor plain of the Wakanda royalty, down to the panthers laying in the trees. 

“How am I here?” He wonders out loud.

A chuckle brings Chadwick to look at the man that seemingly is holding his hand. It takes a moment to connect the glasses and mustache. Someone who he hasn’t seen in person for over two years.

“Mr. Lee?”

“My King,” the old man greets him, squeezing Chadwick’s hand, “Come, we have people to meet.”

“You mean like “The Five People You Meet in Heaven”?” Chadwick asks, disoriented.

“Kind of,” his sort-of-boss replies, “Your family is waiting for you too. But they thought these men should meet you first.”

“Mr. Lee, why are we here?”

“Your soul remembers what was created for you as king and projected this world for you to make you comfortable,” Stan Lee says softly, “I woke up in Stark Tower with Joan holding my hand.”

Chadwick gives the old man a small smile as he’s led to a grove of trees. Four of the panthers slowly morph into four older men. The first man has white hair peeking out from a ball cap with a ‘B’ on the front. The second man, the only man not of color, has white hair at his temple and dark hair on top, he has a pencil or marker in his hand. The third man has a long cape draped around his shoulders, as if like he’d just finished a performance. The fourth man has a black judge's robe draped over his shoulders.

Chadwick stops walking as he recognizes at least three of these men. He is looking at older versions of the heroes whose life stories he had helped to memorialize over the past decade. He feels himself kneeling as he lets go of Stan’s hand.

“My King?” Stan requests, confused.

“I’m humbled and honored,” Chadwick whispers, “All of you helped to change my world.”

The four men let smiles come to their faces.

“No…” Jackie Robinson starts,

“We are the ones...” James Brown continues.

“Honored to meet you...” Judge Thurgood Marshall finishes.

“Please stand, King T’Challa, oh they chose you well,” the fourth man, Chadwick now realizes as Jack Kirby, encourages, “You are one of us now, a hero that helped to change the world.”

Chadwick slowly rises as Stan moves next to Judge Marshall. 

“You created another hero for little boys and girls who look up to,” Jackie continues.

“You may have left the earth plain earlier than us,” James points out.

“But you have left behind a legacy that will one day rival ours,” Judge Marshall encourages. “Now come, the ancestors are waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to honor Chadwick Boseman for the legacy he leaves us. I also tried my best to honor the men that he honored with his acting, as well as the two men whose character Boseman brought to life for MCU. I might not have gotten who they all were, but I would like to think Boseman would have been greeted by them along with his family.


End file.
